Black Satin Sheets
by Stitched In Ice
Summary: Aomine's been feeling a bit neglected lately. So he fixes it. Kagaao, Kagamine


**Alright, so I know I should be working on SSMD but this is a (belated) birthday gift for the girlfriend. Coincidentally, I'm posting it on _my_ birthday. So as a gift, give me lots of feedback, okay? c:**

* * *

><p>Aomine shifted uncomfortably against the bed sheets, adjusting the garment a bit as it rode up and crinkled oddly.<p>

Let him just say first off that this wasn't his hobby or anything. He didn't usually do things like this, okay? It wasn't his fetish or anything, he was just... trying it out. Yeah, trying it out. Not for any reason you know, he wasn't _jealous _or anything. Yeah, maybe Kagami hadn't been paying him as much attention as usual, but that was fine. He was a grown ass man, he could deal with being left alone for a little while. Hell, he enjoyed it even! What did he care if Kagami didn't respond to his texts as fast anymore or invite him over as much. What did it matter if they hadn't had a 1-on-1 in a week? He's wasn't clingy or anything okay, he wasn't fucking jealou—

Okay, fuck, yes, fine, he was jealous. And he was allowed to be dammit! He'd waited his whole life for someone who understood him and could play with him and beat him. He'd been waiting his whole life for Kagami. And that stupid Yosen guy had had him for years, literally! Even Kuroko had spent more time with Kagami than he had at this point, and they were dating!

So yeah. He was maybe just a little bit jealous. Only a tiny bit. So obviously, the best solution was to sneak into Kagami's apartment, wait till he got home, and seduce the shit out of him so Kagami would fuck him so hard he wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

That was where the... _outfit_ came in. A surreptitious browse through Kagami's internet history had revealed quite a bit, and it only took a couple of discreet online purchases before the whole thing was ready.

Aomine glanced at the full length mirror beside the bed, then looked away just as fast, face reddening uncomfortably as he saw his reflection. The stockings had been simple enough to put on, as well as the panties but the garter-belt had taken a bit of figuring out. The high heels though, were an absolute menace and it was a damn good thing he wasn't actually trying walk around in them or he'd end up breaking his legs.

He shifted on the bedding for the umpteenth time, sighing irritably because he'd been waiting for Kagami to get home _forever_ when he heard the front door open. There were sounds of shuffling around for a couple of moments before footsteps started heading his way and Aomine prepared himself as the bedroom door opened.

Hand still on the doorknob, Kagami froze in place. "Aomin..." Silence, as Kagami trailed off, taking in the sight before him, mouth wide open.

Leaning back on the mound of pillows behind him, Aomine smirked sexily (and he knew it was sexy dammit, he'd practiced it in the mirror for half an hour) and raised his arms above his head, crossing them at them wrist. "Ah, I was wondering when you would get home. You were talking so long, I was almost going to start the party without you." At this, Aomine rubbed his thighs together a bit and bit his lower lip.

Kagami's breath escaped him all at once and he took a faltering step forward, licking his lips absently as his eyes roamed over Aomine's form. "You- ah, I..." The redhead cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure, failing miserably. "Th-that's..."

It actually a bit flattering, the way the sight of him like this seemed to completely short-circuit Kagami's brain, but at this point the impatience was overpowering the narcissism. "Well? Are you just gonna stand there? I can do this myself, you know." Lowering one arm, Aomine uncrossed his legs, spreading them wide as he palmed his dick through the black silk. "If you don't want to join in..."

This, it seemed, shocked Kagami out of his stupor and he surged forward at Zone speed to kneel over Aomine on the bed and slam their mouths together. It wasn't pretty or gentle, but their kisses rarely were. What it _was__,_ was wet and messy and extremely hot. Pulling back with a pant, Kagami cursed. "Jesus, Aomine, you... _Shit_."

Instead of responding, Aomine reached up to circle an arm around Kagami's neck and bring him into another filthy kiss, while his other hand went to work on his shirt buttons. Kagami's hands weren't idle either, as they skated up and down his partner's body, scratching light trails on his skin.

As they pulled away from the kiss to breathe, Kagami immediately went for Aomine's neck, grazing his teeth along his collarbone and nipping at the lobe of his ear. He then sucked a vicious hickey into the juncture of his neck as one hand pinched Aomine's nipples.

"Fuck." Aomine hissed, fingers tangling ruthlessly in Kagami's hair as he spread his legs wider, thrusting upwards. Kagami bit his shoulder in retaliation, then pulled back to sit on his heels and stare at Aomine dazedly. "How..? Fucking crap Aomine, where did you even–"

With a growl, Aomine yanked on Kagami's hair, eyes flashing. "Would you shut the hell up and fuck me already?!"

Clearly, talking wasn't what he had in mind. Luckily, Kagami didn't really have a problem with this.

Taking another moment to appreciate the (_very nice_) image that Aomine made, sprawled out and flushed, Kagami fingered the panties' lacy edge, eyes darkening and grin widening when Aomine inhaled sharply. Hand moving downward, Kagami hooked his fingers under Aomine's knee and smoothly lifted it, pressing Aomine's thigh back into his chest. Like moving in slow motion (_the fucking tease_, Aomine cursed internally) Kagami popped open a button on his shirt, one-handedly, as he leaned down to mouth the tanned inner thigh, hooking the tanned ankle onto his shoulder.

Nipping at the dark skin not-so-gently, Kagami's mouth steadily made it's way down, sucking a trail of hickies as it went. Eventually, nose brushing the edge of lace, Kagami looked up with an evil grin, which only grew as he saw that Aomine was already beginning to harden. Sliding his another hand under Aomine's other knee, Kagami tugged Aomine closer across the sheets, and hooked the ankle on his shoulder like he had the other. A glance upward showed Aomine staring down at him half-lidded, fists clenched in the bed sheets as he bit his lip. Seeing that Kagami was looking, Aomine opened his mouth to say something— probably a snarky taunt or something of the like— but Kagami gave him no time as he ducked down to lick his rapidly stiffening length through the cloth and Aomine cut himself off with hiss, thighs tightening around Kagami's head.

Smirking, Kagami pressed a chaste kiss to the growing bulge before continuing up and taking the edge of the panties between his teeth and dragging them down, tortuously slow, keeping eye contact with Aomine the whole time. Looking down at his boyfriend, Aomine keened loudly and stuffed his hand into his mouth, biting down on it. Unfortunately this makeshift gag did nothing to muffle the sound that escaped him when Kagami slipped his hands under his ass, blatantly groping him as he lifted Aomine's hips so that he could continue dragging his underwear off.

Once he'd divested him of the article, slipping them down the stockings and over the shoes then discarding them somewhere off to the side, Kagami groaned as Aomine's erection bobbed, finally free of constraints. With close to no warning, the redhead ducked down and licked a stripe up the shaft, wrapping his mouth around the tip and sucking vigorously. Crying out, Aomine's hands flew down to clench tightly in Kagami's hair, tugging sharply.

"K-Ka... gn... mm..."

Lavishing his dick with a few more sucks and licks, Kagami brought his mouth off with a wet pop, then leaned up to kiss Aomine thoroughly, until they were both red and panting.

"Roll over." Kagami ordered, unhooking Aomine's ankles from his shoulders and letting them fall onto the bed.

Rolling over and spreading his legs wide, hissing slightly as his prick pressed into the bedding, Aomine looked back over his shoulder with half lidded eyes. Behind him, Kagami pulled off his shirt all the way then pushed Aomine's thighs apart further, running his palms up and pulling his asscheeks apart. By this time Aomine knew what was coming and buried his face into the pillow with a whine. Shifting closer and leaning down, Kagami licked a stripe up the crack, making Aomine moan into the pillow.

It didn't take long to turn Aomine into a shivering, moaning mess, writhing against the sheets thrusting back into Kagami's mouth as his tongue plunged in and out. Eventually two fingers snuck their way in as well, stretching him out as his tongue slicked up his insides.

"Kaga... Ka– _hngh!_"

Pulling back slightly out of breath, Kagami wiped his mouth and admired his work as Aomine lay there gasping. By now his jeans were painfully tight and Kagami couldn't help but groan in relief as he undid them.

"... Fuck." Kagami looked up to see Aomine staring back at him, pupils blown and fists clenched in the fabric.

Patience completely run out, Kagami stood up to shuck both his pants and boxers entirely and fetch the lube and condoms from the bedside drawer.

Returning to the bed, Kagami drizzled the lube onto his fingers before Aomine stopped.

"Don't... it's enough. I want it now." He panted, rutting slightly against the mattress.

Kagami hesitated, not quite convinced. "... Are you sure? I still didn't—"

"Shut up and _fuck me dammit!_"

"... shit." Mouth going dry, it was suddenly a race to get himself sleeved and slicked before Kagami was pulling Aomine up onto his knees and elbows and pushing himself in.

Aomine groaned silently and pressed his face into the crook of his elbow, mouth hanging wide open in a desperate grab for air. They had sex pretty often, the two of them, but the first breach always took his breath away, too hot and too big at first.

"F-fuck... nngh... Ka..."

"Fuck..." Kagami grunted as he bottomed out. "Goddamn..." Pulling out slowly right until only the tip was left in, Kagami slammed his hips forward.

"Ha– Ah!" Hands clawing at the bedding, Aomine cut off his shout by pressing his face into the pillow. Another sound was punched out of him when Kagami thrusted again, burning through his insides and stealing his voice as he pulled out.

They soon gained a rhythm, the loud slap of skin against skin almost entirely drowned out by the crash of the headboard hitting the wall. "Fuck... nnk..." Kagami groaned, draping himself over Aomine's back, hands creating bruises on his hips because he was holding them so tightly. "G-god... you're so..."

"H-harder..." Aomine gasped, turning his face to the side to breathe before something caught his sight.

_The mirror._ _Oh god the mirror._ Whimpering loudly, blue eyes stuck to the reflective surface, Aomine couldn't help but stare.

It wasn't the biggest mirror, but it was just big enough. A tall, floor-resting mirror, it was only about a foot wide. That foot however, was just big enough to show Kagami's cock thrusting in and out of him as Kagami clutched at his hips for dear life. It was _filthy._

"K-kagami-I-I'm... T-_Tai__—__!"_

With a cry, Aomine's back arched, toes curling and fists clenched as he came, mind whiting out. Behind him Kagami groaned and curled over Aomine in response, thrusting more desperately as his breath came harsher. "_Hanh_... I-I... Daik— _Fuck_!" Pulling them closer for one last drive Kagami's climax hit him and he bit down on Aomine' shoulder with a choked off yell.

Chests heaving, they both collapsed on the bed, sticky and satisfied. "You..." Kagami panted in Aomine's ear after he pulled out, wrapping his arms around the other man's chest. "... are a _demon._"

Grinning tiredly, Aomine rolled over in Kagami's arms so that they were facing each other, and kissed him sloppily on the cheek. "You love it."

* * *

><p><strong>Is it good? I hope it's good. Funnily enough, this fic, without the author's notes, is 2014 words! What a beautiful coincidence. Also, yeah it was kinda quick, but hey, teenagers right?<br>**


End file.
